Back In Time?
by Sekki oji
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis were inspecting a crime scene where someone was dumping bodies in craters formed from the recent earthquakes that hit London. Though dizzy, Ciel accidentally falls down one and Sebastian goes after him only to end up in the feudal era of Japan. Will they ever make it back to their own time? mpreg don't question me plz
1. The Beginning

**Sup people!? OK I'm writing this because I'm just plain bored, And I wanted to write a crossover between Kuroshitsuji and Inuyasha, so yeah. TeeHee. Different time= 1976, don't ask I just made up a random date, before Naraku is defeated, and Ciel is pregnant, don't like, then just leave because him having a kid just goes with this story's plot. Tell me if you like it in a review please! People might be out of character, sorry if they are!  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Kuroshitsuji, or Inuyasha.  
**

_Ciel's point of view._

I woke up early this morning feeling sick, like I was going to throw up and sure enough, I did though I had already went over into the bathroom. Throwing up in the toilet I heard my butler enter the room with the trolley that had my morning tea on it. I soon felt a hand rub my back as I continued to throw up. After about a minute I stopped, sitting up after I flushed the toilet, and slightly leaned back on my butler, breathing heavily.

"Sebastian, how much longer do I have to endure this?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well considering that you are three months along, I'd say about six more months," Sebastian smiled.

"Ugh," I sighed as I stood up. "I'd like to be dressed now."

"Yes my lord," He said as we left the bathroom and back into my bedroom.

Walking over to the wardrobe, Sebastian took out a short sleeve, black, baggy shirt with a pair of loose, dark-blue jeans, then took a pair of ankle socks out with checkered sneakers. After I was dressed, he lead me downstairs to have breakfast, though it wasn't really necessary for me to eat like a regular human because I'm a demon, but the child needed the nutrients.

When I was done, I headed upstairs to my study to sign papers like I did all those years back. Everything has changed since then, clothes, technology, crimes, etc. Well the only thing that isn't different to me is that Sebastian still wears the butler uniform and uses silverware to kill people. About three hours later, Sebastian came in with my afternoon tea: Earl Grey.

"What's the schedule for today Sebastian?" I asked lifting my cup of tea and taking a sip.

"You are completely open except for one thing."

"Oh?" I looked up at him.

"There is work to be done," He said holding a silver platter with an envelope on it that had the Queen's crest on it.

"It seems that there is bodies being dumped in craters formed from the recent earthquakes and her majesty would like us to inspect these craters as well as caught the person committing these crimes," I read the letter after I opened it with a knife. "Let's go Sebastian," I got up out of my desk and headed towards the door.

"Yes, Ciel," He said smirking as he followed me. We arrived at the said to be crime scene and started to look around for the next three hours.

"Well have you found any yet, Sebastian?" I asked looking down a crater.

"Nothing yet Ciel," Sebastian answered me.

"I'm starting to think that people just started up random rumors since the earthquake," I said out loud to myself as I moved to another crater, I started to feel a bit dizzy. "You know what Sebastian? We should just go to the Undertaker and see if he's got any bodies," I said turning towards him grabbing my head from the dizziness.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian asked walking towards me.

"I... I'm... Fine..." I said as my vision blurred and I started to fall backwards as I lost consciousness.

"Ciel!" Sebastian yelled running towards me as I fell, grabbing my arm and pulling me into his embrace, though he fell with me, he protected me like always.

* * *

_Dream world :D_

I woke up with a start as I sat up in my bed, looking around quickly to see if anything was different. I placed a hand on top of my stomach, hoping it was still alive after that fall. Soon I started to smell smoke like from a fire, so I got out of my bed and went over to the door, opened it, and flames were right in front of me, threatening to engulf me with everything around it. I slammed the door back shut with a yelp and running back over to my bed when I heard something from inside my closet.

I cautiously walked up to it and slowly opened the doors, jumping back as something fell out of it, causing a pool of blood to form underneath it. I looked closely and realized that it was Sebastian laying on the floor dead. I stood there, staring at his body shocked, as the flames entered the room, and engulfed me, burning my skin, slowly killing me as I screamed loudly.


	2. The Feudal Era And The Demons

**What's up? I hoped you liked my first chapter, though lately not many people review for my stories, and it's starting to make me think nobody likes them anymore. so please review so I will continue the stories. In the last chapter, I put the nightmare at the last of the chapter on purpose. In this, Ciel and Sebastian come before the jewel is complete again and Naraku is still alive. Ciel is a demon like Sebastian, I don't know what you guys might have been thinking of, anyway if Ciel gets hurt, let's say... um... he gets stabbed. Normally for Sebastian he would be fine the next day, well for Ciel, it takes him two days longer to heal completely, though he won't die from it. I have no Idea if I spelled Kagome's last name right so don't yell at me. Ciel might be out of character but don't blame me/  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kuroshitsuji or Inuyasha.**

_Ciel's point of view._

I screamed awake only to find myself in the protective arms of my boyfriend/butler. I was uncontrollably shaking from that dream, it was so real. Sebastian held me tightly, trying to calm me down.

"Ciel, you're safe from anything when you're in my arms," Sebastian said. After about five minutes, I calmed down, and started to look around.

"Where are we Sebastian?" I asked.

"I don't know Ciel, but hang on tight," He said picking me up bridal style. As I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, he used his demonic powers to jump out of the well. "My lord, look around us," Sebastian said as he landed gently on the ground, I loosened my grip and looked around.

"Well, we ain't in London anymore," I said sarcastically as Sebastian placed me on the floor. "I wonder where we are Sebas-"

"Inuyasha you are such a jerk! Why can't you just let me go back home for a few days without you throwing a fit!?" The sudden yelling cut me off and made both of us turn around quickly to see a teenage girl with long brown hair in a school uniform yelled at a man with silver hair, wearing a red robe, and had what looked like dog ears on top of his head.

"All I'm saying Kagome is that you give me the jewel shards," Jewel... shards? What is he talking about?

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" We watched as the guy named Inuyasha hit the ground, face first, and what looked like it hurt from looking at the crater.

"What did you do that for Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled jumping back up. What great recovery.

"Don't act like you don't know! You keep wanting me to leave but leave the jewel shards behind, though when I'm gone you can't do a thing without me!" Kagome yelled.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Sometimes Inuyasha you can be too much-" She said turning around and looking straight at us, so did Inuyasha, who went in front of her and drew his sword.

"Stay back Kagome, they're both demons," He growled as Sebastian stepped in front of me.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome said grabbing his sleeve. "Look at they're clothes, they aren't from this time."

"We're from London, England 1889. I would like to know where we are," I said moving from behind Sebastian as Kagome did the same from behind Inuyasha and we walked up to each other.

"You're in the feudal era of Japan, I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Inuyasha," She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis," I said shaking her hand.

"Butler?" Kagome said confused.

"Yes, you see I became the head of my family when my parents died when I was ten. It wasn't until a couple months later I met Sebastian, he saved me, and he's been my faithful servant ever since," I could hear the smirk appear on Sebastian's face.

"Thank you my lord," Sebastian said bowing.

"But how'd you get here?"

"Through the well I suppose," I shrugged.

"Kagome, what's going on? I thought you were going back to you're own time," A little kid with pawed feet and a puffy tail jumped up on Kagome's shoulder. "Uh... Who are they?"

"This is Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis."

"Hello," I said politely.

"Hi, I'm Shippo."

"We should take you two to Kaede, she might know how to get you back to your own time-" Kagome suddenly gasped.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked walking up to her with his sword still out.

"I sense a jewel shard and it's coming in extremely fast, even for Koga," Kagome frantically said as Sebastian looked around, trying to find out where the slithering was coming from.

"What is it Sebas-"

"Young master look out!" Sebastian said pushing me out of the way and I watched as he got stabbed in the back all the way through his stomach by some green thing, lifting him up in the air.

"Sebastian!" I said getting back up to my feet as he grabbed a hold of the green thing and breaking it, making him land on the ground.

"Kagome!" A brown-haired women holding a large boomerang came running up to us with a man in a purple and black robe, with a staff and black hair as a two-tailed cat-thing followed him.

"Sango, Miroku!" Kagome shouted as a monster appeared from the forest.

_"Give me the jewel shards,"_ The monster said in a cracked voice.

"Why don't you come and take them, demon," Inuyasha retorted.

"Sebastian," I said ripping the eye-patch off and opened my eye. "This is an order, kill-" I was cut off by thing same type of thing that stabbed Sebastian in the back, stabbing me in the back, going completely through and out the middle of my chest, causing blood to come out my mouth.

"Ciel!" Sebastian yelled while it took me up in the air as another demon like the first came out from the trees behind me.

"Se-Sebas-tain!" I yelled though it was quite tough considering I have this tentacle thing through my chest but the question that kept running through my mind was; will the child be affected by this? That actually scared me. Before I knew it, I was in the arms of the one I love. I looked up at him and I was instantly met with crimson ones looking at me with a worried tint in them. "Sebas-tian?" I weakly placed my left hand on his face before everything turned black.

**So whatcha think? So sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I was busy with things so yeah. Oh and when my friend Makayra Saurus finally puts up our story we're making, you should check it out. It has the drama, love, and suspense in it you guys like to read in my stories. Please review so Ciel and the child will live. Don't think I won't do it**


	3. Back to London Maybe?

**Hey what's up? OK so you guys should totally check out mine and Makayra Saurus's story, I believe you guys are going to like it. I believe five chapters long, awesome summary, plot, characters in the story is ours so we actually own them so you can't take them or use them in any other story without our permission or take our plot, cause that would just be mean.**

**I hope you'll read it! It** _**will**_ **be on Makayra Saurus's account so don't try to look for it on mine. I purposely made Sebastian and Ciel get attacked before Kagome got hurt because the demon knew that they weren't from around there and thought they were weaker or something. Enjoy. Oh and I was inspired by a person who made a hurriedly written story, by this one is entirely different from theirs just wanted to make that clear.  
**

**Disclaimer: You... Expect... Me... To own Kuroshitsuji _and_ Inuyasha? Who the bloody hell gave you that idea. I own nothing, except the plot, and a creative fricking mind.**

**WARNING: You will fangirl(I think) in this chapter,(forgot to mention in the other chapters, I think) characters might be out of characterm don't blame me I tried to make them in character.  
**

_Ciel's point of view._

"Hnn..." I woke up to slight pain in my chest and my head on top of Sebastian's lap.

"So you're awake, Ciel?" Sebastian smiled sadly.

"Sebastian! Is the-" I lifted my head up in realization.

"The child is just fine, perfectly healthy."

"That's good," I let out a relieved sigh and looked around only to notice we're in some kind of hut. "Sebastian, where are we now?"

"We are in Lady Kaede's hut, she gave me the necessary herbs to disinfect your wounds since I didn't have any disinfectant with me," Sebastian smiled, gently placing his hand on top of my chest. "It should heal completely, without leaving a scar, in two days if you don't reopen it, and that means you are put to bed rest until then."

"Fine..." I said with defeat, lying my head back down on his lap.

"I see ye is awake now," An old woman walked up to us.

"That is Kaede, young master."

"Hello, Kaede," I said to her.

"Aye, hello Ciel. Ye need to be more careful when fighting those demons," She said sitting down by us.

"Yeah, I know that already," I said getting a bit irritated.

"Lady Kaede, I need your help," A guy came into the hut.

"Aye," She said before getting up and leaving with the man.

"Well that was interesting," I sighed, sitting up.

"Ciel, you shouldn't move right now. It was only a few minutes ago that I bandaged your wound," Sebastian said trying to lay me back down.

"I can't just keep laying down, Sebastian. I need to move sometime," I said swatting his hand away and started to lean on him. "It's not like I'm going terribly far," Sebastian just chuckled, lifting me up, and placed me on his lap. Wrapping his arms around me, I leaned my back to his chest, completely relaxing in his arms. "Sebastian."

"Yes, Ciel?"

"How are we going to find our way back to London?"

"Lady Kagome said we could try going back in the well."

"Well, let's try it," I moved to get up but the hold Sebastian had on me, prevented me from going anywhere.

"My lord, I believe I mentioned that you shouldn't move until your wound has healed completely or it will reopen," Sebastian whispered in my ear as he leaned down and kissed my neck, causing me to shiver a bit. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" He placed his hand underneath my chin, turning my head so it was towards his, placing his lips on mine. I blushed slightly, he's kissed me many times, and I'm still caught off guard each time he does it. I wrapped my right arm around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Come on Inuyasha! Let's see if Ciel is awake!" Our romantic moment shattered as we quickly pulled apart, though he still had his arms around me and I was still sitting in his lap while Kagome and Inuyasha entered the hut. "You're awake, how are you feeling Ciel?"

"I feel fine," I sighed, then I looked over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of demon are you?"

"I'd like to know the same thing about you,' Inuyasha scoffed.

"Don't mind Inuyasha, he can be a bit mean sometimes, but he's actually really nice. Oh and he's a half-demon, half human and half dog demon," Kagome explained.

"I see," I said as I nodded my head. "Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?"

"Let's go try the well, I'd like to get back to our time so I can finish my work," I said thinking about all the paperwork that would be stacked up on my desk if we were here for too long.

"My lord, as I said earlier, we can do that after your wound heals, you don't want it to reopen do you? And also, you won't be able to walk," Sebastian said with a worried expression.

"That's why you're going to carry me," I looked at him smirking.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian chuckled, lifting me up in his arms bridal style as he stood up.

* * *

"So we just jump back in?"

"Yes, I do it all the time to return to my own time. So you should be able to get back to your time through here, Ciel," Kagome smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how do we know it will work?" Sebastian asked as I looked into the well.

"It should work..." She thought about it for a minute before her face lit up with an idea. "Here, I'll show you, I'll be right back," Kagome climbed over the side of the well, letting go, she fell to the bottom as a light appeared, engulfing her. When the light disappeared, she was no longer in the well.

"Did she really go back to her own time?" I questioned as I continued to look into the well, waiting for Kagome to reappear and after a few minutes the same light that Kagome disappeared into showed up. As it dimmed, I could see Kagome standing at the bottom with a yellow colored bag over her shoulder. Climbing up the side of the well, Inuyasha helped her out as she reached the top.

"See, it's easy," Kagome smiled, placing her bag on the ground.

"Geez Kagome, why did you grab your bag?" Inuyasha coldly said.

"For your information I needed to grab some things to bring back here like medicine supplies, some clothes, some more body wash, and some more shampoo for my hair. Gosh, I should be able to go back for stuff like that," She said crossing her arms.

"How can the well do that exactly?" I asked, facing her.

"Um... Well, I don't know really," Kagome bluntly said. "But the bone eaters well isn't that strange here, there are a variety of different demons here as well as half-demons, humans, priestesses, dark priestesses, monks, and demon slayers. So I guess you can say it does that naturally."

"I see," I nodded. "Sebastian, let's give it a try."

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said lifting me up in his arms again. He stepped up onto the edge of the well before jumping in. As we hit the ground, I noticed that nothing was happening like when Kagome went inside the well.

"What's up with this well?" I said looking around. "Put me down, Sebastian," He gently placed me on to the ground. I looked closer at the walls and the floor and saw that there was remains from dead demons. 'Why are there bones down here?'

"Did they go back- no they're still here," Kagome said looking down the well.

"I thought you said this would work!" I shouted up to her.

"Well it was supposed to, I use this well a lot. I don't know about anything else you could try," She shouted back. "Maybe if we asked Kaede about it, she might know something. Let's go you guys!"

**So whatcha guys think of the story so far? Please review! Oh and you should check out my new story Lies, Promises, And A Mission, I hope you like that one too. I'm also starting a new story that is set in wonderland but it has our favorite couple in it, Ciel and Sebastian. Only one person has read it, well some of it, I've added a lot more to it since then.**


	4. The master plan well maybe

**Hey what's up everybody! So there is two things I want to point out before I start the story. First, for those who I've comfuzzled with some of my stories... Or personality and way of doing things, I'm eccentric and sometimes don't plan out the whole story when I start writing. Second, I has a huge headache right now, which sucks, lol random, oh I also have a can of monster. Respond with your review or just review if you like monster! And do you know how hard it is to type how Kaede speaks? Yeah, really faking hard!**  
**Warning: may(I said may) contain swearing I don't know yet, people out of character, annnnd you might be mad at me.**

**Disclaimer: I will unfortunately never own Kuroshitsuji, nor will I own Inuyasha.**

**Ciel's point of view.**

"Sebastian, is this really necessary?" I asked holding the sheath of a sword, that had the sword in it, while my right hand loosely grasped the handle of the sword. Dressed in light and dark brown feudal era robes, kind of like Inuyasha's robes, I fortunately still had my eyepatch on my right eye.

"Yes, young master," Sebastian said calmly as he removed his tailcoat, folding it, and placing it in a bag before looking at me. "My lord, we are not in London anymore, if we walk around in clothes that are from London and not from this time, we would attract unnecessary attention. I doubt that would be of any help on our journey," He said as he untied his tie, continuing to undress.

"I guess you're right about that," I sighed, turning around so my back was facing him. "Gaining unwanted attention would be a problem, especially when we have to cross a good amount of villages to reach the mountains."

**Flash back time!**

"In order for ye to return home, ye need to go past at least seven villages with a vast amount of land separating them each before ye reach mount Dengen," Kaede said calmly, her way of talking started to get on my nerves. "There, ye will find a cave that used to rest a dragon. Now, water rests in the bottom of the cave and a water demon lives there, but ye need to remember. His younger sister is a fire demon and they tend to agree on everything together, but his sister lives in mount Kong(lol) the mountain that is to the east of mount Dengen. When ye persuade one they will give ye something to show the other sibling that they agreed on it, but it won't be easy."

"So what you're saying is just getting one of them to agree to help us, won't mean anything unless the other agrees as well?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "How are we supposed to do that? Not everyone can be easily persuaded into agreements."

"Also ye need to remember there will be trials ye need to overcome along the way."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"The answer to thy question is within this saying, (riddle maybe?)" She said.

**Flash back end!**

"Persuade one, yet not the other, fire and water complete opposites but alike in more ways than one. To get one, you need to get the other, only when one truly sees the problem in the puzzle can the answer be found. Two need to become one as you have faith in those closest to you, is what she said," I mumbled out loud to myself while Sebastian finished changing. "But I can't find what it means," Without me knowing, Sebastian walked up behind me, and bowed slightly.

"You will eventually, Ciel," Sebastian whispered in my ear making me jump slightly from surprise. Before I could turn around, Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into is embrace. "You look rather... Tempting dressed like that, master," I started to blush, but before I could say anything, someone started to pound on the door.

"Are you guys ready yet, we don't have all day you know," Inuyasha yelled from the other side of the door, what a mood killer.

"Inuyasha! Stop being so impatient, give them some time," Kagome snapped at him suddenly.

"Hey, it's not my fault they're taking forever!" He yelled back as I shook my head.

"Let's go Sebastian," I sighed as he let go of me.

"Yes," Sebastian nodded his head once in agreement.

"All I'm saying is that you could at least give them more time to get dressed! I doubt they have ever worn anything from this time," She stated as I opened the door to the hut.

"Are you two always fighting like this? It's getting quite irritating to listen to all the time," I said harshly as I walked out the hut with Sebastian following behind me.

"We don't fight all the time, we actually get along rather well at times-" Kagome stopped talking when she looked at me. "Oh my god Ciel, you look adorable in that!" She squealed as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked up behind them.

"She's right you know," Sango said as Shippo jumped up on my shoulder. "You do look rather adorable in that, but the only thing that stands out a lot is your eye patch. It doesn't look like the ones we have here."

"Yeah you're right, Sango," Kagome agreed as Miroku walked up to me, leaning down, he got close to my face as if he was inspecting me.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I stuttered as I took a step backwards.

"Why does a boy your age wear an eye patch anyway, at the battle three days ago, you took it off and opened it. From what I saw, your eye was fine and you could see out of it perfectly, but it looked like it was a different color," Miroku said calmly as he stood up straight.

"Now that you mentioned it, I noticed that too, your eye was purple," Shippo commented jumping down from my shoulder.

"That's because... Um..." I was trying to find a way to tell them without telling them about our contract. "I... Um..." I continued to take a couple more steps backwards until I bumped into something and hands were placed on my shoulders. I looked behind me and up to see that I bumped into Sebastian. "Sebastian?"

"My lord," Sebastian said giving me a single nod. I turned my head back to the now confused group in front of me and sighed.

"Looks like I have no choice but to tell you the truth," I reached up and untied my eye patch, holding the eye patch in my hand I opened my eye, showing them the contract symbol on my eye.

"Woah!" Miroku stood there shocked as he stared at my eye as well as everyone else.

"How'd that happen?" Sango asked.

"After my parents died when my mansion burned down, I was taken by this cult that kidnaps children and murdered them. I was tortured and treated worst than you'd treat an animal, but when it was my time to to be killed, I summoned a demon. I made a contract with the said demon, in exchange for my soul, he would help me achieve my revenge on the people who killed my parents. This symbol marks that I have made this contract and that my soul is bound to the demon, meaning no matter how hard I try to run away, I can't ever hide. My soul is claimed by the demon, which means I am his until the contract is over and he devours my soul. In return, he will serve me and protect me until I have gained my revenge, also meaning I own him as well."

"But why would you make that kind of deal you can't get out of?" Sango asked sadly.

"And so young," Kagome added.

"At the time, I was willing to do anything, even sell my soul to the devil for anyone to escape from that hell. I didn't care what happened to me, the only thing I could hold onto was my hatred. It didn't matter that I would never have a happy childhood after I made the contract, but then again, I never had that kind of childhood being the son of the queens guard dog," I explained. "I made my decision, I do not regret making it nor have I wished I never made the contract. If it wasn't for Sebastian, I would never be where I am today."

"You made a contract with Sebastian?" Miroku said surprised.

"Yes, my master signed a contract with me in order to accomplish his revenge. Despite warning him about it, he agreed to it without hesitation. I have helped him do this without fail, but there was some... Complications along the way," Sebastian commented.

"But that's all behind us now, it's been a year since then and we've learned to accept each other again," I added stretching my arms above my head.

"What do you mean "accept each other again"?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

"Well, I was turned into a demon against my will by another demon called Hannah after Alois ordered her to make it so no one could have my soul. After that... Well..." I looked up at Sebastian before continuing. "We didn't get along as well as we used to, it wasn't until Sebastian was about to die when I realized I how hard it is to protect something you can never have," I looked down at the ground as a sudden burst of sadness hit me. "I had helped him recover completely before I had freed him of our contract."

**Flashback bananas!**

"Master, you called me?" Sebastian said opening the door to my study as I faced the window, staring outside.

"Yes, I did," I sighed as I stood up from my chair and walked towards the window. "It has come to my attention that ever since I turned into a demon, you can't have my soul even though you've done your part of the contract and you've been... How do I put it... Angry that you can't have it. Believe me, if I could give you my soul right now, I'd give it to you without hesitation, but seeing as it is, I can't do that even though I want to..." I took a deep breath as I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down my face. "The least I could do is give you your freedom, keeping you here despite that fact that you've done your part of the contract. Keeping you here against your will, isn't right since I'm a constant reminder of the soul you couldn't have for your next meal. There for, I shall give you your freedom..." I could hear my voice was about to crack as the tears I tried to hold back started to fall. Taking another breath, I decided to continue. "I here by free you from our contract, you don't have to serve me anymore, you're free to do what you please. I won't waste anymore of your time, Sebastian, but before you go, I'd like to say thank you for protecting me and putting up with a brat like me for these two years. That is all I wished to say, you may go now."

"Yes... My lord," I heard Sebastian say before I heard the door open and shut again. My legs gave way underneath me as I silently cried.

"It... It's done now... I won't ever see him again... Damn it! Why am I so weak?" I whispered to myself as I continued to cry. "I couldn't even tell him how I feel... Why must I let my pride get in my way? I'm so bloody weak, I didn't even notice how much he means to me until I bloody tell him off now I'll never see him or tell him how I feel... Good bye, Sebastian... I... I love...you," I sat there for a minute before I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Getting back up on my feet, I sat back down in my chair, I took one last look outside before I turned my chair back around to face my desk, what I saw next surprised me. There in front of me stood Sebastian.

"My lord," Sebastian said calmly.

"Y-you're still here?... Why? I thought you'd love to leave this place, so why are you still here?" I said as I placed my hands on my desk while I stood up.

"I'm still here because I want to clear something up, something that you said."

"Alright," I sighed sitting back down in my chair.

"Young master, you were never wasting my time, nor were you a brat," Sebastian said as he walked closer to me, as he reached my desk he put his hands on top of it. "Also, my lord, don't ever believe yourself to be weak," My eyes widened, damn he heard me. "Most boys of your age are not as clever nor as strong will and determination, and certainly most of them would have never made a contract with a demon. Most men give in to vulnerability or pride, you don't give into either, and," He said walking around the side of the desk to me, leaning in close to my face as he placed his hand under my chin. "I would never leave my master, especially when I can spend eternity by my love's side," He leaned in closer and gently pressed his lips on mine. I was shocked, mostly at finding out he feels the same. He pulled back saying five words before getting back to his duties.

"I love you too, Ciel."

**No more of this flashback for you!**

"It turned out that Sebastian didn't want to go, and we get along better than before," I shrugged. "But enough of the past, we need to get going and-"

"Not until we find a substitute for your eye patch," Sango suddenly said. "Kagome, do you have some bandages in your bag we could use?"

"Yeah, I believe there is," Kagome said as she rummaged through her yellow bag. "Here you go Sango," She said taking the small roll of bandage out of her bag and handed it to Sango.

"Here," She said walking up to me. "We can use this as a substitute, just wrap it around your head over your right eye," She continued as she handed me the bandage. "It will look like you got an injury from battle."

"Allow me, master," Sebastian said as I nodded. He took the bandage out of my hands and started to wrap it around my head. When he finished, he tied the ends together before standing up straight again.

"Alright, let's go."

**I hope you guys don't get mad at me for this chapter, I tried my best on it ya'know.**


	5. To mount Demgen! Well, hopefully

**What's up every one? I think you all are going to hate me for this chapter, or should I say what's in it. I'm sad to say Ciel dies... Nah I wouldn't do that because that would be just horrible, and I hate when in mangas, animes, movies, and games kill off your favorite character, I mean come on! I'm not _that_ cruel. No one dies in this chapter, just something else instead.  
**

**Warning: possibly some bad language, and I don't know what else to warn you about since I'm still typing this. I'm sure many might want to strangle me after this chapter, Shinko is my OC I made up for this chapter and she might appear in the series again I don't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Kuroshitsuji or Inuyasha. I would probably died of happiness if I owned these animes.**

**_This means Shinko is talking in this_ chapter.**

_Ciel's point of view _

"If we keep heading in this direction, we'll reach the last village by mount. Dengen before nightfall," Kagome said cheerfully, smiling as she continued to walk pushing her bike beside her.

"You're right Kagome," Sango stated. "When we reach the village, we could ask the villagers for a place to stay for the night."

"Good thinking, Sango," Miroku said.

"We would only make it there on time if we don't run into any demons looking for the jewel shards," Inuyasha bluntly said as Sebastian and I just stayed quiet.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that part," Kagome smiled.

"Either way you're saying is that we need to find a place to sleep for tonight?" I asked, getting a bit irritated.

"Exactly," She said before giggling. We soon reached the village and they were kind enough to let us stay the night only if we don't cause too much noise when everyone is to sleep.

"I hope we'll return to London soon, the Queen must be wondering where we are," I sighed, whispering to myself as I crossed my arms over my chest while I stared up at the moon from just outside the door to the hut.

"And no doubt worried about you, master," Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, pulling me into his gentle embrace. "For she won't know that that you are alive, unharmed, and alright."

"Yes I know," I leaned back on to his chest, relaxing in his arms. "But she'll also think and know I'm safe as long as you are at my side, Sebastian," I honestly could tell that he was smirking now that I've said that.

"I am truly honored to receive such praise my lord, I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do," I mentally rolled my eyes at him, but was immediately surprised when he lifted me up in his arms bridal style and carried me inside the hut. "What do you think you're doing!?" I yelled in a whisper not wanting to wake the others.

"It's time for you to sleep, Ciel. You'll need your strength in the morning," Sebastian smirked placing me gently on the ground so I was laying down on the wood floor only to just sit back up.

"Aren't you going to rest too?" I asked with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Oh excuse me, my lord," He smirked again before sitting down on the floor next to me, with his back to the wall. He gestured for me to come closer, so I scooted closer to him only to be grabbed and placed in his lap, my back resting on his. "You should be more comfortable than sleeping on the floor, my lord." I didn't say anything as I looked up at him, my blush deepened as I gave him a nod. "Now, you should sleep, young master," I gave him another nod before resting my head against his chest and falling asleep in his protective arms.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy mommy!" A little girl with raven colored hair and bright cerulean eyes called cheerfully running up to me.

"What is it Rachel?" I asked scooping the five year old in my arms.

"I found a caterpillar in the garden, do you want to see it?" Rachel smiled.

"Alright, let's see that caterpillar," She held out her hand, opening it, a green fuzzy caterpillar was on her palm. "Wow, do you want to go show daddy?"

"Yeah!"

"Well daddy should be preparing lunch right now, so let's go to the kitchen and maybe after we show we could find a jar to keep it in," Rachel smiled widely as we walked down to the kitchen where Sebastian was indeed cooking lunch. He looked so handsome whenever he concentrated on something. "Sebastian," He stopped what he was doing and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Yes, my love?" Sebastian said brushing his hands off.

"Look what our daughter found in the garden," I said walking up to him.

"Look daddy, a caterpillar," Rachel said holding the caterpillar out so Sebastian could see.  
"Well done Rachel, you found a monarch caterpillar," He smiled at her as he ruffled her hair a bit.

"I was thinking she could keep it in a jar until it turns into a butterfly," I said holding the caterpillar in my open hand.

"Wonderful idea, Ciel," He went over to one of the lower cupboards and took out a clear jar with a lid. Opening the jar I dropped the caterpillar in the jar as Sebastian poked holes in the lid.

"Rachel, I think you need to go pick a lot of leaves from the ground for the caterpillar to eat while I go put the caterpillar in our room, alright?" I said putting her on the ground.  
"Yes mommy!" Rachel smiled brightly before running off to the garden.

"I hope she doesn't pick too many leaves, we don't want the caterpillar to blow up," I sighed.

"I doubt she'll pick that many Ciel," Sebastian said wrapping an arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

* * *

"Ciel it is time for you to wake up," Sebastian said whispering in my ear before lightly shaking me.

"Five more minutes, Sebastian," I softly said as I moved myself closer to his chest.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I can not do that, the others will soon wake up," He said as a smirk appeared on his face."Fine," I sighed as I slowly opened my eyes and was met with bright crimson eyes. I slowly sat up and yawned, stretching my arms above my head before I felt a pair of warm hands resting on my waist. "Sebastian, let's go outside," I said as I looked back at him.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said as he stood up on his feet with me in his arms before placing me gently on my feet. As we walked outside, I noted how lively the village was in the morning from when it was night.

"It sure is different out here than it was at night when we arrived, but it wasn't that dark out then so why weren't there people out when it was the same amount of light last night as it is now?" I said, thinking out loud. "Is there some kind of reason that they would stay inside their homes at dusk and not come out till dawn?"

"Since this village is near mount. Dengen, I would expect that there is something or kind of demon from this era that is frightening the villagers," Sebastian said calmly. "If that was true I wouldn't be surprised if it has been terrorizing the villagers to the point where they succumb and retreat into their homes."

"And what would happen if they don't return to their homes in time, when the 'thing' comes to the village at dark and there's still villagers outside, what then?" I asked turning towards him.

"It's highly possible that they'd either be killed, taken, or eaten, my lord, but there are other possibilities it all depends on the creature and what they want or plan to do with the village and the villagers who live in it," He explained. "But if you really want to get to the bottom of it, why not ask around and see what exactly is going on."

"Let's get going then," I said before walking up to a random old man. "Excuse me sir, but could you tell me why everybody stays inside their homes from dusk to dawn?"

"Oh, are you folks one of those young folks who arrived last night?" The old man said turning towards us.

"Yes we are, now could please you answer our question?" Sebastian said.

"You want to know why all the villagers stay inside their homes when it starts getting dark. It's because we're all afraid of the demons that come down from the mountain at night," The old man continued. "They start coming down to the village at dusk but they leave at dawn, the villagers and I suspect that they don't like the light. In the past we learned the hard way not to stay out during the night but we made rules and since then no one has gotten hurt."

"I see, so you guys are fine living like this?" I asked.

"Oh yes, we've all adapted to the rules and we're quite used to them by now," The old man smiled.

"If you say so, thank you for your time, good day to you sir," I said, turning around and walking away from him. "Looks like you were right, it was demons," I sighed as we walked back to the hut.

"Hey! Where were you guys?" Kagome yelled from in front of the hut as we approached.  
"We were just checking something out," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Alright enough messing around, let's get moving," Inuyasha said as he walked out of the hut with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"So impatient, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha retorted.

"She's right you know," Sango said calmly.

"Inuyasha, you need to learn that not all things can be rushed like you want it to be," Miroku added. "You need to slow down some and take your time or otherwise you might get into some trouble if you rush through things."

"Whatever, let's just get going," Inuyasha huffed, sticking his hands in the sleeves of his kimono.

* * *

"So... Are you sure this is mount. Dengen?" I asked.

"Yes, I asked the villagers before we left if this was indeed mount. Dengen," Miroku said.

"Alright, let's get going, I would like to return to London before the Queen starts to worry," I sighed as we started to walk up the side of the mountain. Before long, we were so far into the mountain that we couldn't see the village anymore. It was so quiet, I was expecting someone to just jump out and grab one of us. And sure enough that happened, except Shippo jumped out at Inuyasha, making him flinch before hitting Shippo upside the head.

"Inuyasha, stop hurting him all the time. He's just trying to have some fun, he's still a little kid you know," Kagome sighed.

"What the hell Kagome? Why are you taking his side all of a sudden?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because you hit him hard enough on the head that you end up making him cry!" Kagome yelled back. "You're going to give him brain damage!"

"Like that's going to happen, he's a demon it's not like it won't heal and besides I doubt any demon has gotten brain damage from a hit to the head!" Inuyasha retorted. As their argument continued, I noticed that there was some fog starting to form by our feet.

"Sebastian," I said taking a step back from the fog. "Is fog supposed to be forming at our feet?"

"At this altitude no, we need to be a lot higher for that to happen. Something's not right here," Sebastian stated calmly as Kagome and Inuyasha kept on fighting.

"Hey!" I yelled at the two making them go silent. "Have none of you noticed the fog that's forming around our feet?" I asked before they all looked at their feet.

"Now that you mentioned it there is fog forming," Sango said as Kiara jumped up on her shoulder.

"And it's getting thicker, too," Miroku said as the fog started to surround us completely, I couldn't see anything in front of me but the heavy fog.

"Sebast-" I was cut off by something buffing me like a huge gust of wind hitting me directly.

"Master!" Sebastian yelled through the fog, as he soon saw a black outline of a figure.

"Young master?" Sebastian asked putting his hand on my shoulder as the heavy fog that surrounded us started to disappear. My body was shaking in laughter, soon I burst out laughing uncontrollably. It didn't take long for me to notice I wasn't myself and I couldn't control my body at all.

"What's wrong with Ciel, Sebastian? I've never heard him laugh like that," Sango asked taking a step forward. My laughing stopped while Sebastian sensed something was wrong with me as I made a move to attack him, but he dodged it jumping backwards.

"_**Interesting,**_" I said facing everyone. **_"I knew this brat had power, but I had no idea he had THIS much. It's interesting that even with how small he is, he contains all this power within him, it's quite overwhelming,"_** I smirked. 'What the hell do you think you are doing!? Get out of my body, I've already had my fair share of having someone else controlling my body!' I screamed on the inside, wanting to make whoever it is controlling me leave. **_'Quiet brat! I'm not done with what I came here for!' She screamed back at me._**

"Who are you and what have you done with my master?" Sebastian said sternly.

"**_Ah, you must be Sebastian Michaelis, the faithful butler, demonic butler to be more precise. I can tell you and Ciel are really close with one another, I should let you know that Ciel trusts you with not only his heart and soul, but with his entire being."_**

"Let me repeat my question, who are you and what have you done with my young master?" He growled.

"**_If you must know, I am Shinko, demoness of the north, controller of illusions, dreams, and dark magic. What I've done to Ciel is that I just transferred my soul into his body to take control of him and to see how he's so powerful despite the age that he is, I now know why,_**" I responded while my smirk never wavered. "**_You're going to be father soon aren't you, Sebastian?_**"

"That's correct," Sebastian answered hesitantly. "But not for six more months."

"**_I see, this whole situation is extremely entertaining._**"

"Now that you've had your fun miss Shinko, please remove yourself from my master before I force you out."

"**_Oh, but you wouldn't do that, not while I'm in Ciel's body. You would kill him and your unborn child just to kill me? No, I doubt you would, you love them both too much to actually kill them, you would rather sacrifice yourself to protect and save them._**"

"I don't know exactly what's going on here besides some bits and pieces, but you need to leave Ciel alone," Kagome said pointing her bow and arrow at me.

"It's as Sebastian said, leave or we'll force you out," Sango said ready to throw her Hiraikotsu. "I'm not about to let you harm a child like Ciel and defiantly not an unborn child!"

"**_Oh I'm shaking with fear, ha! You only wish that would happ-Ah!_**" I leaned down forward as I clenched my head in pain. "**_Argh! Damn brat, why can't you just stay out of this and stop fighting!_**" I yelled. 'I won't stop until you bloody leave!' I retorted at her, trying to gain control of my body again, but only to fail as she block me from doing so. **_"Kagura! It's time we leave, I've done what I came here for, it's time we report back to Naraku!_**"

"Did you say Naraku!?" Inuyasha exclaimed suddenly as gusts of wind came out of no where as I was carried away on a giant white feather. "Hey get back here!"

"Sebastian," Kagome suddenly said putting away her bow and arrow as Sebastian faced her.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?" Sebastian said politely as he smiled.

"What did she mean by the things she said, about you wouldn't kill Ciel and your unborn child since you love them too much?" She continued as Sango sighed and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"You know Kagome you can be a bit slow at times," Sango said shaking her head.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I'm saying is that Ciel is carrying Sebastian's child."

"What!?"

* * *

_**"Naraku!**_" I yelled slamming the sliding door open to reveal a with long black in a pony sitting casually by the window.

"Ah Shinko, you're back," Naraku said looking at me. "I see you took over the little boy's body."

**_"I have done what you've asked and I have the information you need. Now give me back my daughter and I will tell you everything, but you better not trick me or you'll regret it,"_** I growled.

"Kanna, give her her child," He said as Kanna came out from the shadows holding a bundle in her arms.

**_"Naraku, I should tell you now, I have blocked all your demonic powers until I return to my body and back home. None of your tricks will work, I don't wish to be played a fool."_**

"Yes, I only required your help for this and you haven't betrayed me, so I shall be generous back. Here is your child," He said as Kanna walked up to me and handed me the bundle.

_**"Shima,**_" I said softly, looking at the bundle before moving a piece of the cloth revealing a baby's head. When the baby heard that name, she started to giggle and created bubbles around her that had sparkles inside them. **_"That's my girl,"_** I smiled as I hugged her. **_"Thank you for not harming her, for that I shall keep your secret safe,"_** Naraku's eyes grew wide in shock.

"How did you-"

_**"Come now Naraku, I am much more powerful than you, don't think so ill of me. Any demon of my caliber would immediately tell what you are and where your item is currently hiding by your demonic aura,"**_ I smirked. **_"But don't worry, I promise to not tell anyone, but if you do this again, hurt, or bother my family again,"_** I glared at him. **_"Consider yourself dead, that also includes this boy I'm currently in control of and his "Companion", Sebastian. Kagura take me back to me castle, I'm done here. By the way, the information you wanted, Sebastian is a very strong demon indeed, I wouldn't want to piss him off, he'll kill you without the slightest qualm and in mere seconds. Also, I suggest not messing with this boy either, from what I can tell, his demonic aura is almost equal to mine right now which means he'll kill you as well. But I'd watch out for Inuyasha because you and me both know, he can kill you with the help of his friends. Plan your strategies carefully if you wish to stay alive when battling him,_**" I said as Kagura and I left towards my castle on her giant feather.

'So you did all of this to get your daughter back?' I asked. **_'Yes, I'm truly sorry to have gotten you involved in this, but you're going to be a mother soon, wouldn't you do the same thing to get your baby back?'_** She answered me softly. 'I guess you're right, I would do the same thing," I answered truthfully as we reached her castle. As Kagura left we went into a room where a woman about nineteen, was meditating. She had very long hair that was raven black with dark purple and red shine to it as she sat in the light. She was wearing some kind of armor but black cloth underneath it. **_'That's my body,'_** Shinko said placing Shima gently on the bed. **_'Now understand me when I say this. I'm going to go back into my own body again, but the only problem is that you be knocked unconscious, though you'll be unharmed. I don't know where your friends are right now but I'm going to take you to somewhere safe, where my cousin is to be precise so don't panic when you wake up,'_** She said as she laid me down on the floor. 'Alright then,' I sighed before I fell unconscious.

"Perhaps we'll shall meet again, lord Phantomhive, when you go to the other mountain," Shinko whispered into my ear.

* * *

"Come on master Jaken, there's more flowers over here," a little girl around ten said cheerfully as she skipped over to a patch of flowers. Her almost raven colored brown hair, partly in a pony on the side of her head, moved in the wind as well as her orange and white checkered kimono.

"Rin! Don't go too far!" Jaken, a small green imp holding a staff with two heads on it and wearing a dark brown kimono, ran up to the little little named Rin when she stopped dead in her tracks looking down at the ground.

"Master Jaken, look," Rin said pointing at the ground in front for her.

"What is it Rin?" Jaken asked walking up beside her before gasping in shock.

"It's a boy."

I hoped you guys liked this chapter, I'll type the next one as soon as I can I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of the week, I'll also work on the chapters for my other stories, I'm currently working on chapter three of lies, promises, and a mission for it will be long. Please review, they are always welcomed and they encourage me to do my best in typing this stories for you readers. Stay awesome everyone!


End file.
